


Drown Out Our Memories with Pinot Noir

by ObamasCeilingFan



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Heartache, I love my boys but oopsies, Kinda sad oopsies, Longing, M/M, Modern Era, Narcotics, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Stoner Race, looking back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObamasCeilingFan/pseuds/ObamasCeilingFan
Summary: One year ago Jack, Race, Davey and Spot became friends. Almost six months ago, Spot detached himself from Race’s life. Four months ago, Jack and Davey finally got together after months of dancing around flirting.or : i got really high and sad and wrote this shit while my best friends dipped to fuck





	Drown Out Our Memories with Pinot Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm hi hello i am syn and this is my first work in the newsies fandom. i write in a weird ass style so u h h excuse that
> 
> anyways let's begin this self projection of heartbreak

One year ago Jack, Race, Davey and Spot became friends. Almost six months ago, Spot detached himself from Race’s life. Four months ago, Jack and Davey finally got together after months of dancing around flirting.

Race loves Jack and Davey. He really does; he’s so glad they found each other and so glad they love each other so much. However, he doesn’t want to see their love as much as he does. Of course it’s uncomfortable when they leave the room for half an hour and come back with flushed faces, but he would take dealing with that over being around them being cuddly any day.

Whenever Jack invited Race over, he used to warn him that Davey would be over, but he eventually stopped, and then Davey was over all the time. He was either there by the time Race arrived, or would come by randomly during the visit. It didn’t bother him much at first, Race was glad they finally got together and we’re happy. However, after their awkward first-getting-together faze, Race was over it. It started with them always whispering, then making Race a complete third wheel, then leaving together all the time.

Now this was a common “Single Person Complaint”. No single person really wants to watch two people be mushy and in love right in front of them. However their love specifically made Race feel so incredibly alone that it was sickening. At first he believed that feeling was only caused by the fact that he was not in a relationship. To fix this, Race tried dating, but even with someone as perfect for him as the guy was, Race couldn't love him as much as he loved Spot.

He hated himself for breaking up with his boyfriend, no one wants to be left because they couldn't be an ex. However, Spot wasn't even an official Ex. What he and Race had, had no labels and could have just been one-sided. Now, Race has to suffer with re-opened wounds and two friends who are head-over-heels in love.

When Jack and David became attached at the hip, Race found himself being a lot more careless with his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a shitty prologue but the story begins next chapter i promise

**Author's Note:**

> thank ya for taking the time to read this uhhh thing.
> 
> if you wanna chat hit up my tumblr (linked below bc i'm illiterate and can't add links to words), i'm on it pretty often. smooches
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thats-our-que-boys


End file.
